The testing of electronic devices, in particular semiconductor power devices, requires an electronic testing system capable of providing higher voltages and more sensitive current measurements than ever before. As a consequence the usability lifetime of components of the electronic testing system like, for example, a test board, is relatively short especially when testing high power devices involving detecting currents above 10 A. The damages occurring to the test board footprint are mainly caused by a combination of mechanical force and high power electrical testing. The mechanical force comes, for example, directly from a handler plunger mechanism through the test socket that sits firmly on the test board using the plunge to board (PTB) concept. As a consequence the test board must be repaired and ultimately the test board must be periodically replaced.